


A Dance, Princess?

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Met Gala, Princess!Reader, Royal!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are the crown princess of Great Britain― fourth in line for the throne in fact (not that you minded). Despite your riches, the fame, and the adoration of your people, you still aren’t satisfied. You want love. However, when actor Tom Hiddleston bumps into you at the Met Gala, you start to wonder if you can finally get what you have wanted your whole life.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Dance, Princess?

“I don’t know,” you said warily to your brother.

“Oh come on, Y/N! It’s the Met Gala. How could you not want to go?” your brother replied.

Your brother was first in line to the throne and he had two children, putting you fourth in line for the throne. You didn’t mind though; the position of monarch seemed like a dreadful burden to you and you were more than thankful that your brother was willing to fill that position.

“I just don’t want to spend several hours in that place with stuffy celebrities. And it just seems too shallow. I mean, not everyone gets to go. Just go with your wife. Have fun.”

“Y/N, you need to learn to have fun. Plus, maybe you’ll meet someone. Not that you need to, of course. I just know how lonely you get sometimes.”

You sighed. Your brother was right. You hated it. But, you had been feeling isolated lately seeming as your best friend was Elizabeth Olsen, was currently filming a movie in Los Angeles. You had met her at the premiere of Avengers: Infinity War and you’ve been inseparable since. _Well, except maybe now_ , you thought.

“Ok fine. I’ll go. But don’t expect me to have too much fun.”

“Never do!” your brother shot back. You laughed at your brother and began to prepare for the flight to New York for the Gala.

“What do you think?” you asked Elizabeth. You were calling her to ask for her opinion of your dress.

“Wow Y/N! It’s beautiful. I’m so excited to meet you there!” Elizabeth answered with excitement.

“Me too! I’ve missed you so much,” you stated with mutual excitement. Elizabeth hung up and you were left alone with your thoughts as you walked to your limo.

 _Here we go_ , you thought. You then thought back to what your brother said about meeting someone at the party. You’d always wanted to fall in love as your brother had with his wife. Sure, you were a princess, but that never satisfied you. Wanted someone to understand you. Being a princess made it difficult to meet decent, genuine people though. They were always either too cocky, too scared, or selfish. But maybe there would be someone at the Gala?

You finally arrived at the Gala. And after you somehow managed to pass the cameras and interviewers, you made it inside the museum. It was absolutely stunning. The decor, the attire, and even the invitees. I mean, they were celebrities after all.

Distracted by the breathtaking wonders of the museum, you bumped into someone.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize―” you stopped mid-sentence. You had just crashed into Tom Hiddleston.

“Your majesty. It’s a pleasure to see you here. The fault is all mine.” Tom slightly nodded his head in respect.

“N-no, please. Just Y/N. And I-I take the blame. I’m so terribly sorry.” you stuttered over your words. God, you felt so foolish. A princess getting starstruck; you never would have guessed.

After a moment of thinking of what to say next, you blurted, “I’m a huge fan of your work. I absolutely love The Night Manager.”

“Oh thank you,” he replied, slightly surprised. “It means a lot coming from you.”

You blushed. More than you probably should have. He ran a hand through his hair while his blue eyes laid on yours. There was something in that small second of silence. Suddenly, another guest came to speak with him, interrupting your moment of awe. 

“Well, Your Ma― Y/N… It was… A pleasure, um meeting you. Perhaps we can speak later?” he managed to get out before being dragged away into another conversation.

You felt almost bad. As if you missed talking to him. But why? You’d only been making small talk with him. You maybe each said about two or three sentences to each other.

So then why did you feel like something was missing from you now?

_A Couple Hours Later_

[Tom’s POV]

Wow. She was… Wow. Just stunning, Tom thought. He started thinking back to his conversation with the Princess. He still couldn’t get over the fact that the princess of England would ever speak to him. I mean, sure he was in every sense of the word, famous, but he was still, normal. And she was… Royalty.

Tom was absolutely taken with her. Her soft, (H/C) hair. Her kind, (E/C) eyes. The way she stuttered to him when she spoke of his work. He was shocked that you had even seen some of his work. And she was nervous? When she spoke to him… She was stuttering. But why? She was royalty. She could possibly be anxious speaking with him. The Crown Princess. And she was as down to earth as someone could possibly be. _God, you are so taken with her._

As Tom finally found some time alone to be with his thoughts of the princess, he again saw you. He felt his heart race. He wanted to ask her to dance, _but you were a princess for God’s sake. You’d never say yes._

You looked in search of Tom. He was so much nicer than everybody else there. And then, you spotted him. You turned and made your way over to him.

He smiled at you. You felt your heart flutter. All of a sudden, your favourite song started to play.

“Oh I love this song,” you started.

“Do you? Well, everyone should dance to their favourite song,” Tom responded, subtly hinting. Quickly, he prepared for rejection.

“Oh. I suppose. There’s only really one person I’d want to dance with her. But I don’t think they’d be all that interested.”

“Oh? You are the Crown Princess. Who wouldn’t want to dance with you?”

“Loki,” you muttered before you thought about what you said.

“Er― I mean. Um…” you panicked.

“Would you like to dance?” Tom tried to keep calm, but inside, he was ecstatic. He could not believe you’d ever want to dance with him, or that you were a fan of Marvel.

“I believe Loki would love to dance with a lovely woman such as you. A princess no less,” Tom mused aloud.

“Hm,” you hummed, not quite sure how to respond. 

“You know, at first I didn’t want to go tonight. To the Gala.” you chimed. “I thought I’d have no one to talk to or resort to exchanging pleasantries with these stuck up celebriti― Oh God. I didn't― I meant― I-I I’m so sorry. I just―”

“Y/N,” he cut you off. “I know well what you meant.” He swung you around with the music. “My dear, I feel the same way. Many of the guests here are not very kind.”

“I’m glad I bumped into you…” you trailed off. The song slowly came to a stop.

“Oh.” you sighed, disappointed.

Tom slowly backed away from your grasp. He almost looked sad. 

“You’re a splendid dancer, Y/N,” Tom stated solemnly. 

“Thank you. You weren’t so bad yourself,” you smiled at him, as you tried to hide your slight sadness. You looked down and bit your lip.

Tom couldn’t look away. She glowed brighter than the chandeliers that lit the room. No, _she_ lit up the room. She brought light to his world. He’d never felt this way about anyone else. What was he feeling? 

“I―” Tom was about to end the silence when he was interrupted.

“Y/N/N! Who’s your friend?” your brother exclaimed, drunk from the splendours of alcohol. He then turned around to face your former dance partner. 

“Wow!” he slurred. “Tom Hiddleston!? You’re such a great guy.” Your brother placed an arm over the actor. Tom sheepishly looked over to you.

“Hey, um, your wife is looking for you,” you tapped your brother’s shoulder, hoping that he would go bother his wife instead of you. 

“Oh ok, Y/N/N! I hope Tommy H here and you have _fun_ ,” your brother called over as he stumbled off to his wife. You blushed bright red.

“I’m so sorry. He normally isn’t like this. He hardly ever drinks,” you tried to explain. Tom laughed.

“It’s quite alright, Y/N. I think he’s a fine fellow,” Tom smiled in reassurance. 

Tom looked deep into your eyes. They were shined with something that you’ve never seen before. Could it be? Love? Real love? Or maybe, it just a love for his princess. God, how you’d wish it was the former. Because for the first time in your life, you were starting to understand what love felt like. 

“Y/N…” Tom pulled you out of your thoughts. 

“Hm?”

“What are you thinking?” His brow furrowed as he stared deep into your eyes as if trying to find what lurked beneath the shield you had used to keep others out. And up until now, it ceased to fail you. 

“What do you mean?”

“I know that look, Y/N. I know because I have that look all the time.”

“And just what does this look imply?” 

“Hiding. Why are you hiding from me, your Majesty?” When he called you by your title, you snapped out of your fantasy of being normal with him. 

“That’s just it. _Your Majesty_ ,” you replied with sarcasm. “I can’t be open. I’m a princess. I can’t just…”

“You can’t what?” Tom leaned in closer to you. 

“I can’t show my emotions!” you admitted, flustered and confused.

“Emotions?” Tom was hopeful. Maybe you did feel the same way he did.

“I― um. Well,” you froze. Did he see past the walls you put up?

As you were about to consider running away, Tom connected his lips with yours. You instantly kissed him back. You couldn’t even think. All you could do was lean into his embrace.

Finally, he pulled away. 

“Care for another dance?” He teased as he pressed his forehead to yours. 

“Yes, I think I would.” You laughed as he kissed you again.


End file.
